unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christi shadowhunter/Have i been abductedby aliens
Chris takes a have you been abducted by aliens quiz Check all that apply to you or that you agree with. You have unexpected nosebleeds. I get nosebleeds, but they aren't unexpected so, no. You feel like you are always being watched. Yes. I always feel that way and it freaks me out. You crave citrus fruits a lot. I like fruit but not necessarily citrus so no. Your mouth tastes like chemicals or metal. There have been times when I had to chug an entire water bottle because of that so yes, You wake up crying in the middle of the night for no reason. No. I'm not really a person who cries so no. You are either obsessed with or scared of aliens. Obsessed, most defiantly. You feel like you have psychic abilities. Yes. There have been times when I have had dreams involving other people, and they come to school the next day and tell me I was in their dream, and describe the exact same dream to me. You dream of being operated on. Not really, no. You have unexpected marks on your body. All the time. I will wake up with bruises in the weirdest places. One time I even woke up with a scar where there was not a scar before. You are prone to sleepwalking. No. Your ears ring frequently. Yes. You often feel like you are going crazy. Yes I do. I almost always feel like there is something not normal about me, You wake up sore for no reason. All the freaking time. You developed a fear of the dark all of a sudden. No. My only real fear or phobia is spiders. You have memories of feeling paralyzed. Yes. So the way my dreams work is if I get say stabbed, i will feel the actual pain in the exact same spot. I will feel anything dream me feels. And i think the bruises may be attached to that and once or twice I have been paralyzed in dreams so yes. You are easily startled. I'm paranoid but I am very observant so I don't get startled easy You have distant memories of being probed. Yes actually and that ties back to surgeries I have had to have in the past and things like that You have "lost time" in your life that you can't account for. Yes I remember one time on a road trip where I was staring out a window and all the sudden like I "woke up" per say, and for like a half hour I hadn't been seeing anything. You believe that you have seen a UFO. Yes actually when my friends and I where playing at this park and twice this huge plane flew really really low. It looked like a bomber but it wasn't and it disappeared. You have dreams of animals eating you. No. You feel like you have a total understanding of the world and a special mission in life. Ahahahah you funny. No. You have an irrational fear of the dark, open sky, or wooded areas. Nope, You have had an out of body experience. Yes. Once my friend and her little sister and I where walking to school and out of nowhere this black car with tinted windows (which it illegal BY THE WAY) comes barreling down and it's about to hit the little sister and all the sudden like I'm moving without deciding too, i grab her backpack, pull her back and roll out of the way before the car hit me, i was in 4th grade and have never moved as quickly or as without desicion as i dis that day: You see flashes of light that other people don't see. Yes. All the time, You are obsessed with the end of the world and huge disasters. Yes. Now the results: There is a 60% chance i have been abducted by aliens. Well, CRUD. The quiz is linked right here http://www.blogthings.com/whatarethechancesthatyouvebeenabductedbyaliensquiz Category:Blog posts